theangelsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Speculation
TODO: Add more speculation as to the nature of the Dweller, the Creature, etc. TODO: Format the following chatlog between #habitsangora users PsiDazed and AzralTau: 14:14 AzralTau First of all, Josh is the Keeper. He contains the Dweller. I have no clue /what/ the Dweller is or what he's doing. I have a suspicion he /is/ or works with Slendy. 14:15 AzralTau Austin is the Other. He's supposed to see all this but really, I don't know why or to what end. 14:15 PsiDazed I thought the possessed Austin was the Dweller. Guess I was wrong. XD 14:16 AzralTau Alana is the dreamer, I know the least about her, I think she'll be important soon. 14:17 PsiDazed Alana has the exact same face and personality as my best friend. >_> it's kind of creepy. 14:18 PsiDazed IG Alana, at least. 14:18 AzralTau http://www.usccb.org/nab/bible/genesis/genesis6.htm 14:18 AzralTau That^ is so fucking important, it's not funny. 14:20 AzralTau "At that time the Nephilim appeared on earth" 14:21 AzralTau Nephillim are giants, just saying. 14:21 PsiDazed Nephillim = Slendy? 14:21 AzralTau Yeah. 14:22 PsiDazed ah. 14:22 AzralTau So throw the idea around. 14:22 PsiDazed Verdett was going on about that a couple days ago. 14:22 PsiDazed I think. 14:22 PsiDazed kk. 14:23 AzralTau The rest of that Chap is Ark stuff. 14:23 AzralTau Also, I will point out, it is The /Angel's/ Game. 14:24 PsiDazed yeah.. 14:24 AzralTau Nephilim have also been called Angels 14:24 AzralTau I did some research. 14:24 PsiDazed O: 14:24 PsiDazed I have a hard time picturing Slendy with angel wings. 14:24 PsiDazed XD 14:24 AzralTau /Fallen/ angels. 14:24 PsiDazed but yeah, it makes sense. 14:25 PsiDazed oh. 14:25 AzralTau Nathan is dead. 14:25 AzralTau Slendy got him 14:25 AzralTau Carrie was the Keeper before Josh. 14:26 AzralTau He has dreams about her dying at the hands of Slendy. 14:26 AzralTau Least I think it was Slendy who killed her. 14:27 AzralTau She got killed, I remember that much. 14:27 PsiDazed yeah.... 14:27 PsiDazed this is just me throwing something out there, but what if the Dweller is a manifestation of Carrie? 14:27 PsiDazed Highly unlikely. 14:27 AzralTau She was the one who wrote the diary entry Josh found on the grave. 14:27 AzralTau Um. 14:27 AzralTau I dunno. 14:27 AzralTau Maybe. 14:27 PsiDazed most of my theories generally are too far out there. 14:27 PsiDazed XD 14:28 AzralTau I was thinking that way at one point, but the fact that she also Kept the Dweller makes me think otherwise. 14:28 PsiDazed oh. 14:29 PsiDazed is Stephen going to be important? Or is he being set up to be killed off like Nathan. 14:29 AzralTau She was the last keeper, remember? 14:29 AzralTau And I think Stephen is the fourth player. 14:30 AzralTau But I dunno. 14:30 AzralTau I still also don't know who writes the letters. 14:30 AzralTau I think Josh does it when the Dweller controls him. 14:30 PsiDazed what about Austin when he gets possessed/whatever he does? 14:31 PsiDazed any word on that? 14:31 AzralTau I think that's just Slendy fucking with him. 14:31 AzralTau But no real word, no. 14:33 AzralTau Josh has been forced to kill. 14:33 AzralTau That's what the bag thing was about, I think. 14:33 AzralTau I remember him saying something about what he had to kill as being not human. 14:34 PsiDazed the thing in the bag was Nathan? or am I missing something. XD 14:35 AzralTau I don't know. 14:35 AzralTau It would make sense. 14:36 AzralTau In a fucked up way. 14:36 AzralTau But that would mean Josh killed Nathan. 14:36 AzralTau I don't even know if he killed the thing in the bag. 14:36 AzralTau My memory is kind of shit. 14:36 PsiDazed well, in the 3/3 video, it cuts to the :> face as you hear something being chopped/killed/something. 14:37 AzralTau But it was /way/ before 3/3 14:37 PsiDazed it was the most recent video before the hidden videos 14:37 AzralTau True. 14:37 PsiDazed I think 14:38 PsiDazed yeah. 14:38 PsiDazed that video was freaky. XD 14:39 AzralTau I think the chopping had to do with then in the forest, not Nathan. 14:39 PsiDazed maybe 14:39 PsiDazed he was making Slendy's hat. 14:39 AzralTau Though I'm pretty sure the Hatchet he was sharpening in the freaky vid was from the same shed.